


Interruptions

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [26]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: The cats 'help' with Q's packing, so Alec and Q decide an interruption is a good idea





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** boxes

Alec’s POV

He can’t help himself, it’s too funny watching the way Q’s cats pounce on each other and wrestle to determine who gets to keep which box. That they seem to think that they should all have all the boxes and none of the others should use the boxes, just makes it better.

Then Q goes to grab one of the boxes, he trying to pack in order to move in with him, but his cats are definitely not helping in as manner that his fiancé appreciates.

“Sure, laugh at the cats but don’t help,” his love grumbles affectionately, eyeing where he is seated on the sofa.

Reaching out, he catches the smaller man’s wrist and pulls him down on his lap, “Well love, I do believe that they are attempting to help. Not sure who they are attempting to help, but they are.”

Q snorts, ducking his head a bit and pressing their lips together, kissing him slowly.

He grins into the kiss, letting his love control it.

Shifting on his lap, his significant other deepens the kiss, tongue swiping across his lips and running along the edges of his teeth when he parts his lips.

Groaning, his hands stroke along Q’s sides and hips, down his legs and back up again.

“We’re not going to get you packed like this,” he gasps when the smaller man stars working his way down his neck, licking and sucking, even occasionally nipping at his skin.

“And?” it’s a low drawl and teasing purr all in one.

He grins, tipping his head back to give his dark haired love more room to move about. “Just thought I’d mention it.”

“Well,” Q hums against his skin, clever fingers unbuttoning his shirt, “You did mention the packers, as I got more or less all the dangerous stuff already ready to go, it shouldn’t be too big a deal to have them pack up the more mundane items.”

“Perfect,” he growls, pulling the smaller man closer, arms wrapping tightly around his love’s lithe body as he pushes off the sofa, standing up in one smooth move.

Laughing, Q wraps his legs around his hips and grins into his throat as slender arms loop around his shoulders.

“We might as well make use of your bedroom one last time before we leave,” He declares as he strides across the room. His jeans feeling a bit tighter than normal because of the way he is filling out.

He loves his reactions to Q and according to his significant other’s behavior, so does the boffin. It’s just right for them. Really, that’s all that matters.

“I like that plan,” his boffin agrees against his skin, going back to kissing and nibbling on him.

They barely make it to the bed because of all the teasing. He damned near drops the smaller man, following him down to go back to the kissing, most of his weight resting on his knees and elbows as he does so.

The cats can play with the boxes a bit longer, they’ve got something a bit more urgent on their minds right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
